Advances in circuit technology have provided for the placement of significantly more transistors on an integrated circuit, which requires more complicated circuit design. Known techniques for evaluating circuit design, however, are typically inefficient when faced with the more complicated circuit designs. Consequently, known techniques for evaluating circuit design may be unsatisfactory in certain situations.